Beauty's Visit
Fukitsu was walking around the Duel Academy's grounds in search of someone. "Oh, where is he?" She said as she spun around several times, hoping to find what she was looking for. "He's probably by himself... In some tree." As Fukitsu craned her neck all sorts of ways, she caught sight of a boy. He was slightly older than her, or at least that's what it looked like."Oooh." She said smiling. "Maybe Kenny-kun made some friends." The girl cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled at the boy. "Heeeeeeeey!" Looking around for the source of the noise, Blaine spotted Fukitsu. "Hiya". He said waving''. I wonder who this chick is, she's kinda cute. Probably dating someone.'' He thought. He climbed down from the tree and held out his hand. "I'm Blaine, who are you?" He asked. Fukitsu stopped just in front of the boy. "I'm Fukitsu Kirimoto!" She said winking. "Nice to meet you Blaine-kun!" Taking back his hand, he swept back his hair. "Nice to meet you too, Fuki-chan". "Doing anything today? I was just going to wander off for a little anyway." Fukitsu looked up at the boy, oblivious to his question. "Wow..." She said smiling. "You looked like my nii-san, jumping down from that tree like that." "Does your brother go to this school?" Blaine asked. "Yep." She said smiling. "Maybe you know him, his name's Ken." "You're related to that smart ass?" Blaine sighed. "I don't really know much of anyone at this school." Fukitsu frowned. "He's still like that huh?" Her gaze drifted towards her feet. "What does he usually do anyway? After class, he just disappears. Swear that kid was a ghost if I didn't know better." Fukitsu looked up at Blaine. "Well, I'm not sure anymore... I only got here two days ago, I'm just visiting." As she said this, her stomach made a huge rumbling noise. "Haha... I've been looking for Ken so long, I forgot to eat." "Did you have any place in mind?" Blaine asked. "I'll help you track down the wild red-eyes black dragon after we get some food in ya." Fukitsu smiled. "Haha, thank you." She pointed off in the direction behind her. "Well, I've eaten at that burger place over there, it was yummy." Blaine walked around to get a better look at where Fukitsu had pointed. "Yeah, that place is pretty good." He started walking towards it, turned around and said "Hope you can keep up!" before taking off in the direction of the burger place. Fukitsu snickered as she watched the boy run ahead of her. "No fair!" She said as she attempted to catch up to him. Having grown up playing in the streets of Okayama Prefecture, she was fast herself. Blaine reached their mutual destination just moments before Fuki. "Wow, Fuki-chan. You sure can run!" Blaine said with a smile. Upon reaching the place the two would have lunch. Placing her hands on her thighs, she bent down and began to pant. "I'm wearing cowgirl boots." She complained as she straightened. "But yeah, I grew up playing with my brother and his friends... So I'm kinda fast." "Well, it paid off," Blaine said with a light chuckle, as he walked inside. "Are you coming, or do I need to get an ambulance?" She smiled. "I'm coming." As she walked in behind Blaine, she spotted her brother filling up a drink. "Kenny-kun!" She yelled as she ran past Blaine to meet him. Blaine shrugged and followed her to Ken. "And the wild Red-eyes Black Dragon has been caught." He said when he arrived. Ken didn't look up at either of them as he proceeded to place a lid on his drink. "Hello Fukitsu. Still here at DA I see..." As he reached for a straw, he looked at Blaine and smiled in a shy manner. "Blaine, right?" "Bingo. Nice to meet you, properly anyways." Blaine answered with a grin. "Mhmm." He said as he inserted the straw into the proper hole. "Why do I feel like a third wheel here? This is kinda awkward," Blaine said as he took a seat. Ken shrugged. "I'm the third wheel." Ken muttered as he made his way torwards the door. "But you two can do... Whatever you came here for." "Um, nii-san... I-" "See ya." He said as he walked out the door. Pulling his phone out he called himself. "Um.. Yeah. Sorry I'm going to have to take this one. Smell ya later!" Blaine walked out of the house of food. Fukitsu looked at Blaine. "Everyone's leaving me..." She muttered as she sat at a table. Blaine looked around for Ken. He was startled to see Ken still so close to the door. "Was it something I said?" He asked Ken. "Nah, you're good." He said as he tucked his right hand into his pocket and started walking again. "Your sister isn't happy with you walking out. I doubt me walking out to find you is sitting well with her either." Blaine said. Ken looked back at the boy and frowned. "Well... Sorry, but I kinda want to go back to the dorm." He waved a card at Blaine. "Tweaking my deck, I've been slacking lately." He stopped and looked up. "It's like she said, I've been too edgy..." "What ever. I'll tell her where you went, as long as you promise to duel me when your deck is suped up." Blaine said. Lifting up his fingers and mimicking a shooting motion with his index and middle finger. "See you then." "Ha, yeah bro." He smiled as he continued walking. When he comes back, I'll be ready. Back inside he returns to the table. "Ken's off putting cards together, and he's being too edgy he said." Blaine told Fuki, sliding into the chair from earlier. Fukitsu looked at the boy in a strange way. "Way too... What? Did you mishear or something?" She shrugged and began to bounce up and down in place. "Who's paying?" "Well...." Blaine starts, looking around. " ...About that.... Well um- look at the time!" He goes to run but he's stopped by a hand gripping his shoulder. She looked at him with a disapproving look, tightening her grip on his shoulder. "Are you embarrassed, or rediculously broke?" Looking up at her, he let out a laugh. "What if I told you both? I just spent everything I had on my deck. The end of the month can't come fast enough." She giggled as she looked into his eyes. "Well, senpai." She winked. "Why don't we duel then? If I win, you buy it." She smiled before adding to her conditions. "And you'll be my date." "Yay. I get to put this money to good use. You're on! Duel Disk on!" He proclaimed dramatically. "Actually let's move outside first." They walk outside and stand on either side of the circularly shaped darker swatch of cement. As she drew her hand, she frowned. "Well shit..." She muttered as she eyed it. "Wanna go first senpai?" "Nah, ladies first and all." He said, gesturing for her to go first. She smiled. "I suppose I can do something with this hand." She placed two cards facedown in her Spell and Trap zone. "I'm Setting two cards in here, and that's a wrap. Your turn senpai." "Time to start this off with a bang! I draw!." Blaine declares, drawing a card. "I activate upstart goblin! I draw a card and your life points increase by a thousand. I activate galaxy soldier's effect! I discard my Cyber Dragon to special summon it in defense position. When Galaxy Soldier is summoned I am allowed to add a galaxy card to my hand from my deck. I choose another galaxy soldier. I activate the card Cyber Rev system. Rev it up Cyber Dragon! Come join the party! I overlay my galaxy soldier and my Cyber Dragon and with them I build the Overlay Network! Come forth from the depths of the far future! Cyber Dragon Nova! I evolve Cyber Dragon Nova into CYBER DRAGON INFINITY!" Strike with all the power of infinity! (2500 attack) Bring my opponent to her knees! I lay one card fd and end my turn. "Oooh, Senpai, you're so enthusiastic." She smiled in admiration. Overwhelmed by the boy, she began to feel a little lightheaded. "I draw... And I'll end it there." "I draw! I normal summon Cyber Dragon Herz. I activate the spell known as Machine duplication. From One comes three! I special summon two Cyber Dragons from my deck. My monsters attack. THIS DUEL IS OVER!" He triumphantly made a shooting motion, raising his hand in the air. Fukitsu had been overwhelmed by the boy, despite having a good hand, she was too distracted by him to Duel. Her life points trickled down to zero, and she collapsed. Senpai is so cute when he's excited. She thought. Exhausted from the day's events, and still swooning over Blaine, she smiled as she tapped out for a moment. "Oh my god, I've gone and done it. I've killed the girl!" Blaine said, mildly panicking. She sat up, and looked at the ground where her cards lay. In her hand were a , a Malefic Angel, and a . Picking them up, she blushed. "Sorry, senpai." As she got up she smiled. "I'm just tired, that's all." "Been busy? You need your rest if you're gonna keep up with your brother ya know." Blaine picks useless up (piggy back style) and asks "So, where to?". "I dunno!" She said hiding a squeal. "You're the man, you decide!" She pressed herself against his back and smiled. There wasn't any other place she'd rather be, despite only just meeting Blaine, she had grown quite attached. She tended to become easily infatuated... Though she was loyal when she was. "I suppose we should check on the diabolos." He said. "Where do you think he might be?" Blaine asked useless.